


Sons of Ragnar as First Time Dads

by oddsnends



Series: Sons of Ragnar [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Parenthood, first time dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Bjorn & Ragnar Lothbrok, Bjorn (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Sigurd (Vikings)/Reader, Sigurd (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Series: Sons of Ragnar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Sons of Ragnar as First Time Dads

**Bjorn:**

  * Full on panic, forgets his wife on the way to the hospital
  * Is a nervous nelly anytime someone looks at the baby
  * Snarls and grunts about how nobody can hold them right
  * Spends hours watching but not wanting to touch
  * What he if drops the baby?
  * Doesn’t sleep the first year
  * Nobody needs a stroller that expensive!

**Ubbe:**

  * Diaper Duty has become his middle name, he’s good at it!
  * Cries every time he holds the baby for the first two months
  * Wears the baby while he works around the house
  * Enjoys showing the little one off to everyone
  * Calls his mom multiple times a day with questions
  * Bedtime stories every night, no exceptions!
  * Middle of the night feedings? No problem he has it.

**Hvitserk:**

  * Accidentally looked during the birth, he’s still dealing with the horror
  * Is like a hawk, nobody goes near his little one
  * Uses holding/rocking the baby as an excuse to get out of doing things
  * No child needs that many toys!
  * Isn’t that great with diapers but he tries
  * Bath time is his moment to shine
  * Baby is in bed time for spoiling mom!

**Sigurd: **

  * Organic, cloth, natural products only for his baby!
  * Is that hypoallergenic? Babies are sensitive!
  * How did something that big come from…never mind he doesn’t want to know
  * Has a very detailed and specific list for leaving the baby for the first time – because Aslaug knows nothing about children.
  * Sharing parental duties is big for him
  * Sends mom out for a nice day while sobbing at home because he’s nervous
  * Has all the books and took all the classes!

**Ivar:**

  * Babies are scary but he likes his own
  * Brags that he has the best baby ever!
  * Total hands on, he does it all except feeding – he’s lacking the equipment
  * The baby so much as makes a noise and he is there to see what’s wrong
  * Can’t relax at all unless he has an eye on the baby
  * Sits for hours and watches the little one sleep
  * Singing little songs constantly when they’re alone, but would never admit it to anyone


End file.
